tc_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Generals
A general provides a multiplier bonus to the unit it is attached to. They are represented by a golden star with a coloured number on it, and they can have a wide variety of mononyms. Generals Mechanics The general is always attached to a unit. A player can choose to send or keep the general when moving a unit; sending it makes it a part of the unit being sent, keeping it makes it stay on the territory being sent from. Generals spawn every time a capital spawns, meaning that a team will usually only have one general unless they respawn after being defeated. However, if territory is ceded over that includes a general, said general will be a part of the new owner's force. Additionally, if a general is part of a force supplied by an empire to an ally of that empire, the general will become part of the ally's force. Because of how generals are made every time a capital spawns and can be given, theoretically it is possible to have an infinite amount of generals. In practice, though, an empire typically only has one general and it is very rare to have more than three in a single team. Since each general spawns with the capital, it has an original team. That team colour is reflected in the colour of the number on the star and will not change even if the general becomes part of a different empire. Generals of a colour different than their controller cannot be set to keep their position; it is unknown whether this is intentional. The number represents the general's level. Levels Every general has a level number. When they spawn, they begin at Level 1. Generals can level up by receiving experience, which is earned by killing soldiers and is displayed in the GUI for a general. The general's level affects the multiplier, which in turn affects the unit equivalence. The unit equivalence is what the numerical value of an army is to a force with no general (compensating for the general's buff). For example, if a general provides a 5% multiplier at its level, an army of 1,000 with that general would have a unit equivalence of 1,050 soldiers, which would fight roughly equal to an army 1,050 strong without a general. Though it is known that the higher level a general is the more capable it is, the specific data on how much each level provides to its attached unit is unknown. This table represents the experience needed to reach a level. A general will sometimes need to fight for a couple of seconds or so to register the level up after it gains the required experience. Experience is cumulative (so it does not reset after a level up). Names Every general is assigned a masculine mononymic name. The list of names includes: *Vance *Cory *Herbert *Erwin *Brad *Kurt *Alvin *Scot *Kristofer *Napoleon *Lionel *Kris *Louie *Randall *Marvin *Darius *Geoffrey *Paul *Hector *Anton *Christopher *Josef *Dwight *Leigh Category:Game mechanics